


Time out

by Bluespirit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's having trouble with his knee again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time out

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt!fic for Zinfic who asked for _'Something about Danny's poor knee! Preferably with Steve there to provide comfort_ '.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction and is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

Danny finished washing a day’s worth of chasing down scumbag drug dealers off his aching body and stepped out of the shower. He steadied his weight on his good leg and towelled his hair, slicking it back with his fingers before drying off and walking into the bedroom. His knee was throbbing, and he took it easy as he grabbed a pair of sweats and sat heavily on the side of the bed.

He’d taken a solid kick from one of the assholes when they’d caught up with them, and, of course, it had been to his bum knee. It wasn’t anything as bad as the torn ACL a few years back, but it was swollen and ached like a bitch, and he knew he needed to keep off it for a couple of days.

He slipped the sweats on and shuffled to the door, snagging a tee from the dresser as he passed by.

Steve was watching the game when Danny finally made it down the stairs, one step at a time, bad leg to good leg, bad leg to good leg. He turned and smiled when he heard Danny, and it was one of the dopey ones that blindsided Danny every time. Danny smiled back, probably just as dopey-looking.

“Hey, nice shirt.”

Danny looked down. Right. It was one of Steve’s – an old UDT issue, soft and faded – hence the extra helping of dopey in the smile, no doubt. “Huh. Thought it was a little on the roomy side.” He hobbled over to the couch and dropped down with a sigh. He lifted his bad leg and rested it on the coffee table, flexing it out into a slightly less excruciating position.

Steve’s smile faded. “I told you you should’ve had that looked at.”

“It’s fine.” They’d already had this conversation when the EMTs had arrived to treat the perp that Steve had taken down with a spectacular roundhouse to the chest. Steve had sworn it was purely coincidental that it had been the exact same perp who’d fucked up Danny’s leg. And yeah, Danny knew about a great deal on the Brooklyn Bridge for anybody who bought that baloney. “I do not need to waste hours of my life waiting to see a doctor, only to be told to take things easy, and to ice and elevate. Look.” He waved his hands in the direction of his leg and wiggled his toes for added emphasis. “I’m doing that already, and I don’t even have a fancy medical degree.”

“Okay, okay,” Steve sighed. “I’ll get the ice.”

“Oh, hey,” Danny called after him. “Why don’t you grab a couple of beers while you’re at it, babe.”

Steve reappeared, frowning. “Have you taken anything for the pain?”

“Nah, I figure a few beers will have the same effect. Plus, you can’t expect me to watch the game without a beer. It’s un-American, Steven! Unconstitutional!”

Steve laughed and passed Danny a beer – and then dropped an ice pack into Danny’s lap. Asshole. And, because it was Steve, it was an actual medical grade ice pack – not just a bag of frozen peas like normal human people used. He probably had half a field hospital hidden away out back, too.

“Jeez! Watch the merchandise, babe.” Danny snatched the ice pack off his nuts and rested it across his knee. “Your loss, too, remember, if I get frost bite down there.”

Steve grinned and sat back down, pressing in close so that they were touching from shoulder to hip. “Don’t worry. I bet I can think of a way to warm you up.”

Danny laughed and slung an arm around Steve’s shoulders. “I’m gonna hold you to that, hotshot.”

He felt better already.


End file.
